This invention relates to a decorative cosmetic case particularly to one possible to combine with various accessories to be worn on a user""s wrist or neck to acquire an effectiveness of convenience and decoration.
A conventional way for storing cosmetics is to put a lipstick in a tubular container, and a powder cake, an eye shadow cream, a cheek cream and the like in a container, and then, for the convenience of carrying, all these cosmetics are generally put into a cosmetic sack, which is then placed in a hand bag. In this case, a user who wants to make up with the cosmetics in the bag usually finds it not easy to quickly pick out an exact cosmetics she needs, thus wasting much time, and sometimes dropping all cosmetics down to the ground, making herself embarrassed.
The objective of the invention is to offer a decorative cosmetic case with various accessories, possible to be worn on a wrist or on the neck, not only letting a user pick out and use the cosmetics easily and conveniently, but also achieving a decorative and contrasting effect by matching a user""s costume.
The feature of the invention is a container pivotally connected with a cover member having a U-shaped plate formed under the bottom.
The container is a semi-spherical shell having a downward opening with its edge defined by an annular projection, and a recessed interior for storing cosmetics. The cover member fits with the annular projection of the container by means of pivoting at one end, and by inserting at the other end to let the container opened or closed conveniently. Besides, a U-shaped plate formed under the cover member, and a gap is formed between the cover member and the U-shaped plate for a watch belt to pass through so as to let the cosmetic case easily worn on a user""s wrist to facilitate usage of the cosmetics stored in the case, and to achieve a decorative effectiveness as well.